Hanabi Di Langit Kota Ku
by ZukaBaka
Summary: "Kau sama dengan Hanabi. Membawa keceriaan dan cinta dengan cara yang indah." Kata Sasuke dengan mata menerawang ke atas langit. SasuNaru/BL/Shounen Ai.


**Title:** Hanabi Di Langit Kota Ku

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC

**Genre:**_ Romance_

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan"**

**Summary:** "Kau sama dengan Hanabi. Membawa keceriaan dan cinta dengan cara yang indah."

"**Hanabi Di Langit Kota Ku"**

Naruto memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memandangi dirinya dengan seksama tanpa celah takut kalau ada sedikitpun kekurangan di tubuhnya. Yukata oranyenya terlihat pas di kenakan tubuhnya yang proposional. Dan ia semakin terlihat tampan begitu senyum berulang terpampang di wajahnya.

Malam ini, seluruh negeri akan merayakan festival tahun baru yang tentu saja meriah. Naruto tersenyum sumringah begitu membayangkan serunya festival nanti. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya, bermain, makan, dan di tutup dengan Hanabi yang cantik.

"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto membalik badan saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamarnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu. "Kau sudah siap belum, sih?" Seorang pemuda yang berperawakan hampir sama dengannya mendengus sambil menyangga tubuhnya di ambang pintu.

"Gomen, Kyuu-nii, aku sudah siap," Naruto kembali memutar dirinya menghadap cermin. "Sepertinya."

"Hah? Kau tidak percaya diri?" Kyuubi menaikan alis sebelah dengan mata memicing. Ia merasa sedikit bingung karena tidak biasanya adiknya yang selalu semangat itu terlihat tidak percaya diri. "Apa kau tidak makan ramen hari ini?"

Kali ini Naruto yang memandang heran kakaknya. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu ikut memandangi pantulan Naruto di cermin. "Kau terlihat aneh. Kau bahkan meracau seakan kau tidak percaya diri, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Benarkah?" Naruto memandangi cermin lagi. "Aku merasa sepertinya ada yang aneh." Kyuubi memandang adiknya sebentar lalu bergerak mendekatinya lebih dekat. "E-eh?" Kyuubi melipat lengan yukata Naruto sampai ke siku lalu mengikatnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Terasa berbeda?" Kyuubi memperhatikan adiknya yang sepertinya kelihatan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, sekarang terasa lebih baik! Arigato, Kyuu-nii."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kyuubi berbalik meninggalkan Naruto sembari menaikan tangan kanannya keatas. Naruto langsung sigap mengikuti langkah Kakaknya dengan senyum terkembang.

000

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang datar. Ia lebih memilih berjalan di belakang kakaknya menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia berhenti mendadak begitu kakaknya tiba-tiba berhenti, otomatis Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyimak jalanan dengan sukses menabrak punggung kakaknya.

"Aniki! Apa yang-" Sasuke menghentikan omelannya begitu ia melihat apa yang membuat kakaknya berhenti mendadak. Ia menengok di balik punggung kakaknya.

"Deidara?" Gumam Itachi, kakak Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit kaget. Seseorang yang merasa namanya di sebut juga ikut menunjukan ekspresi yang sama.

"Itachi?"

'_Mulai lagi..'_ Kata batin Sasuke yang lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

Dan setelah itu yang terjadi hanyalah keheningan. Kedua pemuda yang tadinya saling memanggil, kini hanya saling bertatapan yang sama sekali Sasuke tidak mengerti apa gunanya.

"Ehm.." Dehem seseorang yang langsung membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah belakang Sasuke dan Itachi. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalian bersenang-senang rupanya." Kata pemuda berambut kuning gelap bermata merah, dengan nada dingin.

"Kyuubi, ah begini.." Dan sesaat kemudian petir-petir mulai bermunculan di atas kepala mereka dan Sasuke sangat malas terlibat dengan hal ini. Maka itu ia langsung tancap gas menjauh dari krumunan yang sedang bermasalah cinta itu.

"Oi, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" Seru Naruto yang ternyata daritadi berada di belakang Kyuubi yang terus memancarkan aura-aura suram. "Ah, hampir saja aku melihat Kyuu-nii mengamuk." Gerutu Naruto begitu ia sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Ku kira kau sudah terbiasa melihatnya mengamuk." Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, namun sekilas dalam kamus Sasuke adalah sepuluh detik. Ia memandangi penampilan Naruto yang berbalut yukata oranye. Sungguh menyala berbanding terbalik dengan yukata biru tua yang membalutnya. Dan inti dari 'observasi' Sasuke adalah Naruto terlihat tampan malam ini.

"Ya, tapi meangamuknya akan berbeda dalam soal tadi. Hii.. menakutkan," Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri yang otomatis menggigil saat membayangkan amukan Kyuubi. Dan setelah itu ia sadar bahwa penampilan Sasuke malam ini telah menarik perhatiannya. "Bukannya waktu itu kau berkata bahwa kau tidak mau mengenakan yukata?"

Sasuke melirik naruto lagi sekilas, lalu mengalihkan matanya. "Hn. Tapi kakakku memaksa."

"Oh, begitu." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena kemarin ia sudah membujuk Sasuke untuk mengenakan yukata dan Sasuke tetap menolaknya. Tapi ketika Itachi yang memaksa, Sasuke justru mau melakukannya._ "Apa yang aku pikirkan? Itachi itu kakaknya. Ah bodoh."_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan saat itu pula ia melihat kios penjual topeng. Dengan mata berbinar Naruto pergi menuju sang penjual topeng, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum samar seolah sudah terbiasa.

"Paman, aku mau yang itu." Naruto dengan antusias menunjuk sebuah topeng putih dengan corak yang unik.

"Baik, ini milikmu, nak," Penjual itu menyerahkan topeng yang di tunjuk Naruto dengan senyum ramah. "Ambil saja, tak perlu bayar."

"Hee? Bagaimana bisa paman?"

"Kali ini bonus, karena setiap tahun kau selalu membeli topeng di sini."

Naruto terkesiap lalu tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Arigato, Paman," Naruto menunduk sopan lalu segera berlari kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke masih menunggunya. "_Lucky."_ Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil begitu Naruto menunjukan topeng barunya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo, Dobe. Aku lapar." Kata Sasuke yang langsung berjalan mendahului Naruto yang memberengut kesal karena kebahagiaannya hanya di tanggapi senyuman kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau Takoyaki?" Naruto memperhatikan kios-kios yang berjejer rapi berharap menemukan kios Takoyaki.

"Bukan ide buruk." Jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasanya yang sukses membuat Naruto kembali memberengut.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan kalimat yang lebih baik?" Naruto memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

"Ck, kau ini," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tapi matanya masih berusaha untuk menemukan kios Takoyaki. "Kenapa aku tidak menemukan Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya ya?" Kata Naruto yang sama sekali tidak di perdulikan Sasuke. "Ah! Itu dia." Seru Naruto sembari berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'Itu dia'?" Gumam Sasuke yang langsung kembali tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Naruto yang dengan antusiasnya menyapa penjual Takoyaki. Senyum memang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Dua Takoyaki ya, Paman." Naruto menunjukan jemarinya yang membentuk huruf 'v'.

"Baik. Dua Takoyaki segera datang." Kata penjual itu dengan nada semangat. Sama semangatnya dengan Naruto yang sedang menunggu saat-saat makan Takoyaki bersama Sasuke.

"_Tunggu. Apa yang ku pikirkan?"_

"Oi."

"Hyaa!" Naruto kaget dengan posisi tidak elit saat Sasuke menepuk pundaknya. "Ah! Kenapa kau mengagetkan aku, Teme?"

"Kau saja yang melamun, Usuratonkachi." Kata Sasuke yang kesal di tuduh padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa.

"Teme, aku tidak melamun!" Naruto balas memandang kesal Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme!"

"Kau juga sama menyebalkannya, Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Do-"

"Ini dia, dua Takoyaki. Silahkan." Sela penjual Takoyaki yang sebenarnya agak kesal karena dua pemuda di hadapannya berkelahi tepat di depan kiosnya.

"Eh, ia." Naruto langsung menyambut dua kotak Takoyaki.

"Ini." Kata Sasuke singkat sembari menyodorkan uang kepada sang penjual. Setelah kembali berseteru, akhirnya mereka berdua melangkah pergi sebelum sang penjual ikut dalam perkelahian mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan sekotak Takoyaki di tangan kanannya. Ia kembali memperhatikan kesekeliling.

"Di pinggir danau."

"Ha?" Sasuke membalas tatapan horor Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. "Danau? Apa tidak salah?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sasuke menunjukan senyumnya lagi lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto yang dengan setengah berlari menyamakan langkah.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Naruto tersenyum seadanya dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"Wah, ternyata kau takut pada hantu danau." Goda Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Sebaiknya kita makan di-"

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil. Itu hanya mitos, Dobe." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat danau sudah dekat.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto ikut mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke takut tiba-tiba hantu akan menyergapnya.

Begitu danau sudah di depan mata, Sasuke langsung tertawa membuat Naruto semakin merinding. "Kau lihat, tidak ada apa-apa disini, Naruto." Sasuke menunjuk danau di hadapannya sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kau mengejekku, Sasuke." Naruto memberengut dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Kaulah yang membuat dirimu mudah di ejek." Sasuke membalik badannya lalu memandang Naruto. _"Tunggu, apa yang ku pikirkan?"_

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya masih akan tertawa, akhirnya Naruto membalik badannya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. "Oi, kenapa kembali? Sudah ku bilang tidak ada-" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Argh! Sial!" Geram Sasuke yang baru menyadari kebodohannya.

000

Naruto berjalan dengan kaki yang di hentakan. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari kerumunan yang mungkin saja akan di tabraknya. Tapi tetap saja berkali-kali ia harus menunduk minta maaf begitu ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Hanya satu yang di carinya, yaitu kakaknya Kyuubi. Dan begitu menemukannya, ia langsung mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan nada cepat terkesan kesal yang membuat kakaknya harus memukul kepalanya agar ia berbicara lebih pelan.

"Bicara dengan pelan atau ku pukul lagi kau!" Kata Kyuubi geram dengan tangan terkepal ke udara membuat Naruto kembali mengaduh.

"Aku mau pulang, Kyuu-nii. Aku bosan di tempat ini, dan kalau kau masih ingin disini aku bisa pulang sendiri jalan kaki. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Kyuu-nii, Itachi-nii dan err... Deidara-nii." Kata Naruto pelan dengan mata yang sedikit tajam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya kau yang paling antusias?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Sungguh dan sebaiknya aku segera beristirahat dirumah." Kyuubi memandang Naruto lama.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Urusanku disini juga sudah selesai," Kata Kyuubi yang langsung berbalik pergi diikuti Naruto yang bertampang tidak ingin tahu masalah di antara para seniornya itu. "Sepertinya tahun ini kita akan melihat Hanabi dari jauh."

"Iya." Gumam Naruto kecewa. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Apa yang Uchiha itu lakukan padamu?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya cepat membalas tatapan Kyuubi.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan hal yang sama padamu?"

"TIDAK."

"Baiklah, artinya kita sama." Kyuubi memicingkan matanya lalu menghembuskan napas berat. Lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di tangan Naruto. "Takoyaki?"

"Ah, iya. Aku membelinya tadi bersama Sasuke." Kata Naruto sembari menunjukan sekotak Takoyaki.

"Apa kau akan melarangku memakannya?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia memandangi kotak tersebut dalam diam. "Kurasa tidak. Ambilah." Naruto menyodorkannya pada Kyuubi yang menaikan alis sebelah.

"_Ternyata memang ada apa-apanya. Awas kau, Uchiha!"_ Batin Kyuubi kesal. Ia langsung menngambil kotak Takoyaki dari tangan Naruto lalu memakannya dengan kesal seolah berusaha menghilangkan jejak Sasuke.

000

"Aniki!" Seru Sasuke dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau habis berlari?" Tanya Itachi heran karena melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan napas memburu.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar membuat alis Itachi berkerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Apa? Memangnya kau pikir aku melakukan apa? Dan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Dia sudah pulang bersama kakaknya. Kau terlambat, Sasuke." Deidara angkat bicara membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Itachi lagi yang membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Balas Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Ia melirik Deidara lalu menatap tajam Itachi. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung berlalu pergi setelah membuat kakaknya bungkam.

000

Gerutuan mengiringi langkah Sasuke yang seakan tidak kenal ampun. Mungkin kalau jalanan bisa berbicara, maka jalanan akan mengumpat Sasuke yang telah menginjaknya tanpa perasaan. Kali ini, dimalam yang seharusnya terlaksana dengan baik –berhubung sudah ia perhitungkan- ternyata justru berbalik petaka.

Tapi yang ia bingungkan, kenapa Naruto yang biasanya sering ia ejek lebih dari itu tiba-tiba marah. Biasanya merka akan berakhir dengan adu mulut, dan itu biasa. Tapi kali ini Naruto berbalik pergi dengan wajah kesal. Kenapa?

"Argh! Mana kutahu kenapa." Kata Sasuke sedikit emosi. Setelah itu ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada jauh dari kuil tempat berlangsungnya festival. Dan perkiraan otak cerdas Sasuke menunjukan bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di daerah rumahnya.

"Baik. Sekarang atau tidak." Gumam Sasuke mantap sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

Malam ini, hampir semua orang pergi ke kuil untuk menyaksikan festival tahunan yang selalu di tutup dengan Hanabi, sehingga suasananya sekarang terasa agak sepi dan sedikit membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Dan ia semakin memantapkan hati begitu melihat rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah menekan bel, Sasuke dengan tenang menunggu sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah. Dengan sabar ia menunggu selama lima belas detik di depan rumah lengkap dengan nyamuk yang menemaninya. Dan ketika hitungan menjadi genap enam belas detik, Sasuke mulai menggeram tidak sabar.

Ia kembali memencet bel dengan tenaga yang tidak seharusnya, ia juga mengulangnya beberapa kali. Dan sayangnya ia lupa siapa pemilik rumah itu.

"Dasar sialan! Berani-beraninya mengacau dirumah orang! Dasar-" Seseorang di balik pintu terdiam sejenak karena kaget melihat siapa yang datang. "Oh, kau rupanya, Uchiha. Mau apa kau merusuh di rumahku?" Seru Kyuubi tidak santai. Ya, dari awal dia memang tidak pernah santai.

"Aku mencari Naruto." Sasuke membalas tatapan Kyuubi tanpa gentar.

"Mencari adikku rupanya.. Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ku bilang dia tidak ada?"

Sasuke menaikan alis. "Itu artinya kau berbohong karena sekarang ia berdiri di belakangmu."

Kyuubi membalik badan lalu memandang sosok Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. "Terserah." Katanya dingin, berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Naruto, boleh aku masuk?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Kyuu-nii tidak melarangmu." Kata Naruto yang membuat Sasuke hampir melangkah masuk. "Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena urusanmu bisa diselesaikan disini."

Alis Sasuke semakin berkerut. "Kau menganggap remeh urusanku rupanya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak meremehkan urusanmu," Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Makanya kita bisa selesaikan disini."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak Takoyaki di tangannya. "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu marah."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto enteng yang langsung membuat urat kemarahan Sasuke berkedut.

"Dobe," Geram Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Kau-"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya," Naruto mengalihkan matanya, takut melihat mata Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Hanya.. merasa bodoh. Itu saja?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Merasa bodoh? Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto menunggu jawaban yang tanpa sadar ia sendiri yang menemukannya. "Kau memang bodoh, Dobe."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Marah Naruto, ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Kau memang bodoh," Sasuke melangkahkan kaki kanannya masuk kedalam rumah Naruto, membuat yang mempunyai rumah termundur selangkah. "Dan juga manis."

"Teme! Apa yang kau katakan-HUWAA!" Teriak Naruto yang histeris begitu Sasuke menggendongnya tiba-tiba. "Turunkan aku, Sasuke!" Ia memukuli Sasuke yang menggendongnya dengan tenaga yang tidak kecil.

"Diam kau. Kau tidak mau Kyuubi menemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini, kan?" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin lebar lalu membawa Naruto menuju kamarnya. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung memberengut kesal. "Kalau seperti itu kau jadi tambah manis."

"Aku laki-laki, Teme."

"Tapi tidak ada larangan laki-laki untuk jadi manis."

"Tapi aku tidak suka."

"Oh ya? Wajahmu merah."

"Teme! Dasar kau menyebalkan!" Seru Naruto begitu mereka sudah berada di kamarnya. Sasuke langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar membuat Naruto semakin merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" Ia segera berdiri siaga begitu Sasuke menurunkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, Dobe." Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Tapi di luar tadi juga bisa."

"Tidak. Di luar dingin dan bernyamuk, sedangkan pembicaraan kita ini akan lama." Sasuke akhirnya duduk di kursi meja belajar Naruto setelah meletakan Takoyaki yang tadi sempat di pangku Naruto-saat di gendong-.

"Buat menjadi singkat." Kata Naruto acuh tak acuh membuat Sasuke semakin tersenyum.

"Kau ma-"

"Bisa tidak kau bicara yang lain selain kalimat itu?" Sela Naruto agak kesal dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Baik, kali ini aku akan bicara serius," Naruo tanpa sadar memandangi Sasuke serius. "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

...

...

"APA?" Tanya Naruto syok dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah yang memerah. Ia tahu Sasuke serius, di lihat dari caranya memandang. Hanya saja.. ia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke mengulanginya dengan penekanan pada kata yang menunjukan perasaannya.

Selesai dari syoknya, Naruto langung mengalihkan matanya menjauhi mata tajam itu. "Kau bercanda."

"Seharusnya kaulah yang paling hapal bagaimana ekspresi seriusku," Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari kursi meja belajar Naruto, lalu melangkah maju mendekati pemuda bermata biru itu. "Dan kau jugalah yang paling tahu perasaanmu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas membuat sang empunya membuka mata lebar.

'DUAR! DUAR!'

Keduanya berpaling cepat ke arah jendela, mereka segera berlari untuk melihat keadaan di luar sana.

"Hanabi.." Gumam Naruto dengan mata berbinar melupakan betapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang.

"Cantik sepertimu."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih memandangi langit penuh kembang api dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hanabi itu cantik, selalu menyebar di langit dengan indah, setiap tebarannya memiliki arti, setiap arti menyambungkan hati. Sama sepertimu, kau selalu muncul di saat yang tepat. Membawa kecerian dimanapun kau berada. Memberikan suka cita yang menyambungkan hati. Dan kau berhasil menyambungkan hatiku." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Naruto, masih dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak melihat ada kesamaannya." Kata Naruto sedikit gugup. Ia mengalihkan matanya.

"Tentu, ada. Kau sama dengan Hanabi. Membawa keceriaan dan cinta dengan cara yang indah."

"Terimakasih.." Gumam Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang lembut. Sasuke yang melihat itu membalas dengan senyum tulus. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah Naruto, dan setelah itu yang mereka tahu adalah suara Hanabi menggema di telinga mereka yang masih menyatu dalam cinta.

_FIN_

Kembali lagi Zuka ke ffn dengan fic SasuNaru lainnya.

Yang saya heran, kenapa ada cinta segitiga antara Kyuu, Tachi, dan Dei? 0.o

Maap saya tahu banyak sekali kesalahan dlm fic ini. Saya mohon maaf.

Arigatoo.. 3

Mind to Review?


End file.
